


Spend Another Day

by emaierose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaierose/pseuds/emaierose
Summary: Finally Ezio met Desmond yet the man refused to acknowledge him.





	Spend Another Day

Ezio sat on the bed, his weapons were placed on the table, but he still wore Altair’s incredible armor. Once in a while, the ship’s wooden floors would creek and footsteps could be heard from above. It would be a long while before they arrived to the port and to Monteriggioni, until then, the assassin pulled out the Apple of Eden from his pouch.

The goddess Minerva’s words lingered in his mind, however what certainly bothered him was the name she mentioned, Desmond. Who was he? The desire to know grew in his chest, and without even trying to, the artifact in his hand began to glow and suddenly he was no longer sitting in his room.

A continuous hum from different machines prevented his surroundings to be quiet, the light coming from the large windows in front of him indicated that it was still early in the morning. He was not alone anymore. A woman with golden hair had her eyes set on the thing in front of her, her fingers flying on the surface with such speed. At her side, was another woman who seemed to be busy herself. On Ezio’s left, was a man wearing spectacles. Another person was lying on a red leathered chair, unlike the other three, he was the only one who was unmoving as a statue.

They hadn’t noticed him yet, or perhaps the artifact prevented them to see Ezio. This place was strange, everything looked dull without any evidence of art except for the red leathered chair. The assassin thought the man was just asleep, however his eyes were opened slightly and a needle seemed to be attached to his arm. These people were certainly odd. The scar on his lips caught his attention, and the Auditore widened his eyes when he saw the man’s face which was uncannily identical to his. Could this man be Desmond?

Ezio stepped forward and leaned down slightly, the assassin’s body hovered a few inches above him. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a few differences of their looks. His skin was not as tan as his, his eyelashes were longer, his scar more pronounced, and was not as bulky as him. There were also dark circles underneath his eyes.

The man’s glassy gaze suddenly switched to clear focus, and he let out a surprised yell as he fell from the chair, grabbing everyone’s attention. He frowned up at Ezio, before groaning as the occupants in the room exchanged words that the assassin could not understand. They called him Desmond.

His reaction left no room for argument, Desmond certainly saw him. Ezio followed him into a room that seemed to be the building’s kitchen, his posture was tensed and it was obvious that he was nervous, as well as exhausted. He grabbed something inside and took a seat, and began to eat. The assassin crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, he certainly had questions, but could Desmond also hear him? There was only one way to find out.

“Are you Desmond?”

The man choked on his food and began coughing, he stood up and reached for a glass of water.

“What the hell..” He murmured. Good, Desmond could speak Italian. Ezio walked to him, intending to block his path to the exit.

“Who are you?”

The man didn’t look at him, but his hands were clenched into fists and he was glaring at the sink. He sighed and wiped his face with a hand. “I obviously need sleep.” He put the glass away, and passed through Ezio’s arm as if his body was made of air, as he left the assassin alone in the kitchen. The man frowned.

The Auditore didn’t know how much time he had left during his stay here, and he refused to leave without Desmond answering his questions. He could not understand what they were doing here, or the papers they wrote on the walls.

There were clear paintings of his home, some of his enemies, and Ezio wondered how they managed to capture the details quite accurately as if it was taken on the spot. The images distracted him for a while, but after he was done looking at them, he grew bored. No one could see him except for Desmond, who was completely ignoring Ezio.

“I do not see why you are ignoring my presence like I’m just a figment of your imagination, or what these machines do, but I know you are one of us. Unless of course, you are scared of me?” Ezio smirked. “You do not need to, Desmond.”

He finally faced the Auditore, and glared at the assassin. “I’m not, I just didn’t expect you would be here.”

“Desmond?” Everyone in the room was staring at the man as if he grew another head.

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired.” The respond he got were confused looks.

Ezio smiled in amusement. “You are still speaking in Italian, Desmond.”

The man blushed and sputtered in English. The assassin chuckled, which caused Desmond’s face to redden further.

This place was larger than he expected. Desmond led him to a bigger area where huge boxes were piled up and the ceiling was higher than uncle Mario’s villa. There, Desmond answered his questions, well some of them. He didn’t know who Minerva was, as they were still looking into Ezio’s memories. The assassin explained what the goddess told him, and Desmond’s face paled. The man told him that he knew Ezio because of the machine called animus, and the Auditore was amazed by how it worked.

Desmond was amazing too, he acquired Ezio’s skills just from experiencing it through the animus and learned to speak Italian in just a few days. He was annoyed for having strangers looking into his life story without his consent, being an assassin taught him to protect his identity at all cost, however it was different when it came to Desmond. During his explanation, the man sounded genuine as if he cared about Ezio even though he never met him.

He was sorry for his loss of his family, and seeing them getting hanged in front of him, but it was Ezio’s determination to fight back that solidified Desmond’s decision to become an assassin. He told him the reason he joined was because he didn’t have a choice, but after seeing Ezio’s memories he saw how evil those templars truly were, and he wished to stop them.

Before Desmond seemed tense, now his muscles were relaxed. They must had been talking for hours now because Desmond stated that he was getting hungry, Ezio followed him to the kitchen where they resumed their chat.

The assassin told him one of Federico’s embarrassments, when the lady’s father barged inside her room with a sword that his brother ran outside only in his undergarments. Desmond burst out laughing, and for some reason his laughter was music to Ezio’s ears. The assassin looked away, however the man’s smile on his happy face refused to leave his mind.

Desmond explained how he thought Ezio was just from the bleeding effect at first. At his confused look, the American explained. It could lead him to lose his mind? The Auditore became concerned for his health, if it was dangerous, shouldn’t he stop going to the animus?

“I don’t have a choice. Every day it feels like the templars already know and any second they’re going to burst right into that door. Besides, Lucy makes sure I’m fine before I jump right into the animus.”

Night came and everyone was tired, the machines lost their lights and humming as the assassins descended into their rooms. The windows were closed shut, therefore Ezio could not look outside to see how Italy became. His gaze landed to the man on the bed instead, Desmond’s chest rose up and down in a slow and steady rhythm.

Long eyelashes caressed his cheeks and those plump lips were slightly open for him to breath. The moon’s light on Desmond’s form made him looked beautiful. Silent footsteps made their way deeper into the room, and Ezio clenched his hands. He wanted to touch him, to have their fingers intertwined and kiss the back of his hand, and feel the American’s lips on his.

He arrived without the artifact however he could feel its power weakening as the day passed, and when tomorrow came Ezio would no longer be here. He could not sit on the bed, as he would only pass right through it therefor he remained standing, hovering over Desmond as if he was a predator ready to pounce on the delicious prey before him. He raised a hand to caress the man’s cheek, and expected it didn’t touch him.

The Auditore sighed and placed his hand back to his side. He wanted to kiss Desmond, slowly at first before deepening it and coax the American’s lips open with his tongue, he wanted the man gasping for breath by the time the assassin was done with his mouth not before biting his lower lip. He would leave trails of kisses on his neck while he stripped the man off his clothes, granting Ezio to explore his hands all over Desmond’s body as if it was made for him.

He wanted the man moaning his name as Ezio pushed him to the edge, Desmond’s legs around his waist, as the assassin thrust into him and gave him the pleasure he craved. The Auditore blinked, he didn’t notice that he was moving his face closer to Desmond’s. He released a sigh, and that action caused the man on the bed to open his eyes.

Unlike their first meeting, Desmond smiled sleepily up at Ezio. His gaze landed to his hand, which was slowly disappearing and he felt disappointed. He sighed again, as Desmond leaned up slightly. Even though they couldn’t kiss, Ezio smiled and wished he could spend another day with him, and then he was back at the ship with the artifact in his hand. 


End file.
